El cumpleaños de Allegretto
by GalletitasConMarshmellows
Summary: Esto es puro shippeo XD. AllegrettoxTodos. T por el final 7u7.


Heeyyyyyy aquí Marshmellow con otro fanfic maravishoso :v ¿Por qué la gente odia a Allegretto? ¿Qué les ha hecho mi bebé? ¡-¡

Hice esto para que mi bebé reciba amor XD. Vamos al shipeamiento ya :p

0º0º0º0º0

 **Beso en los labios**

Todos están escondidos en la casa de Polka. Tienen una fiesta sorpresa preparada para Allegretto. Marshmellow está encargada de traer a Allegretto, pero hacía más de una hora que estaban esperando.

Rondo: ¡¿Por qué la enana tarda tanto?!

Polka: Ni idea, pero ya llevamos una hora aquí sentados.

Viola: *Abre el gabinete* Ay, espero que no se haya olvidado... ¡Claves, muévete, estoy incómoda!

Claves: *Se acerca* ¡Lo siento, pero no quepo!

Falsetto: *Saca la cabeza para respirar* ¡Ay! !Me estás pateando!

Claves: ¡L-lo siento!

Jazz: *Abre la puerta del cuarto* Dan pena, enserio.

Viola: *En voz baja* ¡Idiota ven aquí y cambiamos de lugar haber si te gusta!

Jazz: *Rueda los ojos*

Vals: *Haciendo un alboroto* ¡Anua! (¡Ayuda!)

Rondo: ¡Callate idiota! ¡Te necesitamos tranquillo!

Vals: ¡¿Momo mnif a nenarme anmfilo non eto em a onma?! (¡¿Como voy a quedarme tranquilo con esto en la boca?!)

Rondo y Jazz: *Ruedan los ojos* ¡Callate!

Vals:...

Derrepente, los muchachos escuchan una risa del otro lado de la puerta.

Polka: *En voz baja* ¡Mierda, ahí vienen!

Rápidamente se esconden. La puerta se abrió y...

Todos (menos Vals, que está atado claro :p): ¡Sorpresa!

Allegretto: ¿A-a? ¡Gracias chicos! *Sonríe*

Fugue: *Se levanta de su maravishozha siesta* ¿A ya llegó? ¿Nos podemos ir?

Allegretto: *Se sorprende* ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!

Rondo: Pues... nos convencieron. Además, te traímos un regalo. *Sonríe maliciosamente*

Allegretto: ... ¿Vale?

Allegretto comienza a hablar con los demás, hasta que Fréderic se le acercó con un pequeño paquete.

Fréderic: Ten, es solo un pequeño detalle. *Sonríe dándole una canasta con medicamentos y comida*

Allegretto: *Sonríe devuelta* ¡Gracias!

Fréderic: No hay de qué *Le revuelca el cabello*

Mientras tanto con Polka y Marshmellow...

Polka: ¡No lo haré! *Se sonroja*

Marshmellow: ¡Vamos, él es tu amigo! *La menea* ¡No pasará nada!

Polka: ...

Allegretto y Fréderic: ¿Pasa algo?

Marshmellow: A no es nada... *Le sonríe a Polka*

Polka: *Le susurra algo a Fréderic*

Fréderic: *Se sonroja*

Allegretto: O-oigan... sigo aquí...

Derrepente, Polka besa los labios de Allegretto.

Allegretto: Q-que... *Sonrojado*

Polka y Fréderic: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! *Se van*

Allegretto: *Se queda ahí parado como estúpido*

 **Beso en las mejillas**

Allegretto la estaba pasando genial en su fiesta, incluso la del moño se divertía.

Falsete: ¡Hey cumpleañero!

Claves: ¿Como la estás pasando?

Allegretto: Bien por supuesto *Se rasca la nuca sonrojado*

Falsete: Oye, ¿Te dimos el regalo?

Allegretto: N-no pero no importa *Sonríe tímidamente*

Falsete: ¿No se lo diste? *Mirando a Claves*

Claves: ¡Se m-me olvido, jaja!

Falsete: ...

Claves: ¡A ya lo tengo! *Le dá el regalo* ¡Ten!

Allegretto: ¡Eh, gracias! *Lo abre* ¡Ah una nueva espada!

Falsete: Tomó un siglo pulirla *Sonríe*

Allegretto: *Ríe* Venga va... Gracias

Claves y Falsete besan sus mejillas y se van.

 **Beso en la mano**

Los príncipes de Baroque caminaron hacia el cumpleañero.

Crescendo y Serenata: ¡Hola!

Allegretto: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por venir!

Serenata: Te traímos un pequeño regalo

Allegretto: ¡Ah no tenían que hacerlo!

Crescendo: ¡Por supuesto! Nos has ayudado tanto ^^ *Le dá el regalo*

Allegretto: *Se sonroja y abre el regalo* ¡Eh, monedas! ¡Muchas gracias!

Serenata: No fue nada... lo necesitas *Sonríe*

En ese momento, el príncipe tomó su mano y la besó, dejando a un Allegretto sonrojado parado como idiota.

 **Beso en la frente**

Allegretto se acerca a Viola y a Jazz, que están hablando de alguien en el cuarto o algo así :v

Allegretto: ¿H-hola?

Viola: ¡A-a hola! *Se ríe nerviosa*

Jazz: Ya había pensado que te habías olvidado de nosotros... *Le tira una mirada a Viola*

Allegretto: *Los mira sospechosamente* Pues claro... son muy aburridos *Sonríe juguetonamente*

Viola: *Rueda los ojos* Aja claro... *Sonríe*

Jazz: Hey... aquí tienes tu regalo *Sonríe*

Allegretto: ¡Una armadura! ¡Gracias! *Sonríe*

Viola: No hay de qué enano *Le dá una palmada en la espalda*

Jazz se inclinó hacia Allegretto, besando su frente delicadamente

Allegretto: *Sonrojado* V-venga, nos vemos luego

Viola: Vale *Sonríe*

Viola y Jazz se van rápidamente, murmurando algo sobre que casi los pillan.

 **Beso en la nariz**

Beat corrió hacia los brazos de su hermano.

Beat: ¡Retto! *Lo abraza*

Allegretto: ¡Hey! ¿Fue tu idea la de hacerme una fiesta?

Salsa: Obvio, él es el único que sabe tu cumpleaños

Allegretto: *La mira mal* Ah... Hola enana...

March: ¡Hola! ¡Felicidades!

Allegretto: *Carga a su hermano en brazos* ¡Ah gracias! *Sonríe*

Salsa: ¡Ey mira! *Señala a un collar que tiene su hermana en la mano* Te hicimos esto

March: Ten *Se lo dá a Beat*

Beat: *Le pone el collar* ¡Te quiero mucho!

Allegretto: *Le besa la mejilla* ¡Yo también!

Beat se inclinó hacia su hermano, besando su nariz

 **Beso en en el cuello**

Marshmellow: ¡Hola! *Lo mira con cara de 7u7*

Allegretto: *Pensando* _ALV_

Allegretto: ¡H-hola!

Marshmellow: ¡Vez, no debiste ignorarme!

Allegretto: Si...

Marshmellow: Tenía buenas intenciones... *Fingiendo tristeza*

Allegretto: Vale vale... tenías razón

Marshmellow: ¿¡Enserio!? *Sorprendida*

Allegretto: Sip... *Fingiendo* soy un idiota *Mira hacia atrás para reír disimuladamente*

Marshmellow: ... *IMPAKTADEISHION*

Allegretto: Ven *Aguantando la risa* Dame un abrazo *Le dá el abrazo*

Marshmellow: Vaya...

Allegretto: ¿Pasa algo?

Marshmellow: *Le besa el cuello y se va corriendo* ¡Parece que el estafador resultó estafado!

Allegretto: *Se limpia el cuello* ¡Niña maldita!

 **Beso en el... 7u7**

Era muy tarde, mucha gente ya se había ido. Allegretto se despidió de ellos y se dirijió a Polka.

Allegretto: ¡Hey muchas gracias! *Se sonroja* ¡De veras!

Polka: No me lo agradezcas *Sonríe* Agradécele a tu hermano *Señala a Beat, que está dormido en una silla*

Allegretto: Oye... déjame ayudarte a limpiar

Polka: ¡No No! ¡Es tu cumpleaños, no haría eso!

Rondo: *Se aclara la garganta* Permiso...

Fugue: ¡Alleluya! ¡Nos hace caso!

Allegretto: Ah... cierto *Los mira mal* ¿Y que hacen aquí aún?

Rondo: *Pone una mano en su pecho fingiendo dolor* ¿¡Hemos sido ignorados y así nos tratas!?

Fugue: Te dije que no debimos venir...

Marshmellow: ¡Ningún ningún! Además... necesitaban deshacerse de él *Pone cara de 7u7*

Allegretto: ¿De quién hablan? *Los mira sospechosamente*

Fugue: Pues de ESO te vamos a hablar *7u7*

Rondo: Nuestro regalo es un poco... difícil

Allegretto: ¿Y por qué me lo dan?

Fugue: Pues, no sé ala verdad... eres muy desconsiderado

Allegretto: Vale vale, lo siento

Rondo: Si tu regalo quiere volver con nosotros, dile que NO lo queremos de vuelta *:3*

Allegretto: Que crueles... ¿Es un animal?

Rondo: Bueno...

Fugue: Sip *Le guiña a Rondo* un conejo

Allegretto: Ah... pero yo no puedo tener animales... se me hace di-

Marshmellow: ¡LO TOMAS Y PUNTO :3!

Allegretto: ...Bueno... Vale

Rondo: PUES VEN COMPAÑERO, TE AIUDO

Mientras Rondo empujaba a Allegretto, Marshmellow y Fugue morían de la risa.

Allegretto: ¡Oye pero porque así! *Lo encierran en la habitación de Polka*

Allegretto escuchó unos quejidos y miró hacia la cama. Ahí, se encontraba el conde de Forte, amarrado en con listón rojo y una mordaza, con ropa playboy de conejo morada.

Allegretto: *Intenta salir de la habitación* ¿¡Q-que verga es esto!? ¡Dejenme salir!

Rondo: En tus sueños *Deja de aguantar la puerta y la cierra con llave*

Allegretto: *Le dá a la puerta* ¡Como mierdas lo convencieron!

Fugue: No lo convencimos, lo sedamos ^^

Rondo: Sip, y lleva con un calentón desde que lo atamos 7u7

Allegretto: *Traga saliva* ¡Son unos malparidos!

Rondo: Si,si... somos unos malparidos...

Marshmellow: ¡TRATALO BIEN! ¡PROCUREN TENER HIJOS!

Allegretto: *Voltea a ver al conde y traga saliva, sonrojado* ¡Y-ya paren!

Fugue: ¿Escucharon eso? ¡Quiere que nos vayamos y los dejemos solos! 7u7

Marshmellow: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo quería escuchar!

Comienzan una disputa, con Fugue y Marshmellow quejándose de su privacidad, Rondo peleando con Allegretto y Polka diciendo que es su cuarto, que avancen que quiere dormir. Pero fueron callados por un golpe fuerte a la puerta.

Todos: ...

Vals había rodado de la cama hacia donde estaba Allegretto, acorralandolo en la puerta. Tenía su cara en la falda de Allegretto, con una expresión irritada en su rostro. Aunque también se podría decir... ¿Desesperada?

Vals: ... Aansaa (Avanza)

Allegretto: ... ¿Que?

Vals: *Mueve su cabeza indicando que le quitara la mordaza*

Allegretto: A-ah clar-ro *Se la quita, nervioso*

Vals: *Le besa su area, pasando su lengua 7u7*

Allegretto: *Busca el cerrojo e intenta abrir la puerta, pero se detiene, poniendo esa mano en su boca para no gemir tan alto*

Marshmellow: Guat da fak está pasando... *Pone la oreja en la puerta*

Fugue y Rondo: *Se miran* ¡BAIA BAIA PUES AGRADECENOS, PERDERÁS LA VIRGINIDAD HOY WE!

Allegretto: ¡Que, no es lo que parece!

Todos, menos Polka, que sufría la perdida de su cuarto, comenzaron a reír, algunos grabando el audio y otros (Polka :v) llorando en la esquina.

.-.


End file.
